Dimitri Havelock (TV)
}} |gender = Male |home = Earth, Belt, |occupation = Detective on Ceres Station Star Helix Security |portrayed by = Jay Hernandez |seasons = 1 |first appearance = "Dulcinea" }} Dmitri Havelock works as a detective with Star Helix Security on Ceres. He is partner. Biography Background Havelock is an Earther trying to create peace with the Belters who see him as an outsider, a token of the welwalas that oppress them. Throughout the series |-| Season 1 = In , Havelock and his partner investigate a death in a brothel. Havelock is left observing as the prostitute, Gia, recounts the incident in Belter creole. shares pointers with Havelock on intricacies of working as an Earther cop in the Belter station, Ceres. He recommends giving up on any ideas of fitting in or learning their ways. To drive the point home, he demonstrates how everyone can tell a Belter from anyone born in a planet's natural gravity. In , Havelock and meet with Joon, the governor's assistant, and they listen to him scorn Belters who he suspects are stealing water earmarked for the greenery in his courtyard. Havelock suggests they might respect the greenery's role in recycling air if only they had a similar view. This comment is taken as a statement of insolence and Havelock is mockingly rewarded with a small potted cactus which he would later gift to Gia. Havelock accompanies Miller as he and an AWP worker trace the stolen water to a warehouse in which they meet . Havelock witnesses Miller rough up the young thief but is then surprised to watch him release the kid with a stern warning. In , on the way to the Medina sector, Havelock and Miller are approached by a Mormon missionary named Elder Murray trying to invite them to a comedy show. Havelock is cordial but Miller is belligerent. When it comes time to give contact information, Miller comes around as he realizes Havelock's play. In a twist worthy of any good comedy act, the new Earther detective just gave the missionary contact information for their captain instead of his own! Both partners now encourage the missionary to keep trying if he doesn't get a response. During an uprising, the Star Helix detectives are alerted to trouble in Rosse Buurt area and Havelock reacts by rushing to protect Gia, his Belter culture tutor from the brothel. Pock Mark corners Dimitri Havelock, intent on assaulting the Earth native cop. Havelock's attempts at appeasement using learned Belter are unsuccessful so that the group of Loca Greiga thugs pin him up against a wall and Pock Mark drives a prospector's spike through him as retaliation against inner-planets for the destruction of the . In , the brothel madam discovers Havelock's impaled body outside and presumes him dead. When she searches for his wallet, he stirs and she steps back in shock then runs to get help for the cop. In , Miller goes to visit Havelock being treated in the Ceres medical facilities. He discovers Gia is with him and accuses her of ulterior motives, insulting her intent as professional mercenary and of a pecuniary nature. Personality Apearances Season 1 * * * * * Notes * The book version of this character does not get impaled with a prospector's spike. He transfers to a different station working for a security division of Protogen then CPM. It is a separate character that gets spiked in the , a Martian named Enrique Dos Santos. Media S01E03-PockMark Corners Havelock.png|Pock Mark corners Havelock S01E03-PockMark Laughs at Havelocks Belter Gestures.png|Pock Mark laughs at Havelock's use of Belter gestures in attempt to de-escalate S01E03-Havelock pinned 00.png|Havelock pressed to the wall S01E03-Havelock pinned 01.png|Havelock pressed against the wall S01E03-Havelock gets spiking from PockMark.png|Pock Mark put a spike in Havelock S01E03-PockMark RememberTheCant.png|"Remember the Cant" --Pock Mark S01E03-Havelock spiked 00.png|spiked S01E03-Havelock hangs 00.png|Havelock spiked S01E03-Havelock hangs 01.png|Havelock left for dead S01E05-JayHernandez as DimitriHavelock impalement video 00b.jpg S01E05-JayHernandez as DimitriHavelock impalement video 01b.jpg S01E05-JayHernandez as DimitriHavelock impalement video 02b.jpg Havelock.PNG See also * * Gia * Star Helix Security External links *#ExpanseCocktails Fan Series #9 Category:Male Characters (TV) Category:Characters (TV) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Earthers